On-line content is being widely provided to mobile devices, such as for example a mobile phone, smart phone, PDA, or any other device having wireless remote network connectivity. The content may include for example social media, news, weather, traffic, Internet music, Internet radio, audio book services, podcasts, and the like. However, an inherent weakness with an online content especially for a mobile user is that it is reliant on a constant wireless connection to the cloud. This reliance on such an always-connected system is often not practical, since cellular network and Wi-Fi coverage is not ubiquitous, and even the cost of downloading data can become costly for the mobile user.